Far Beyond
by Ryuki Kaito
Summary: The story is based around a girl called Yuzuki. Up to now she's been a Shinigami living in the 'real' world traipsing back and forwards to do her jobs but now she is finally returning to her home to start her new shinigami life.
1. Chapter 1

_For the majority of my life, I've been brought up as human. Truthfully, I'm nothing of the sort. Maybe once, maybe a long time ago I was human, but if I was I really can't remember anything from my life. When I was young I was one day thrown out of my school, shunned by my family. My father and I were tossed to the side and havoc burst out. Somewhere with-in this chaos my father was transferred to England for his work, Of course I went with him. It was strange though at the time…. My father always worked for himself. After a few years past and I had made normal friends, a normal life, everything was tipped on the side as I found out what I really am. I am a Shinigami. A shinigami sent from Soul society to become more familiar with the human ways. It was hard at first but I became accustomed to my new strange life, but now it's all changing again. You wouldn't believe how hard it is…When your friends don't really know you._

The afternoon sun shone down, giving off more heat than usual that day. Even us inside the large, air conditioned, school building were roasting from the warmth. I sat at my desk; it was the last lesson of the day, although I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. The summer holidays where about to begin, but, what else that was about to begin was my new life away from the real world. I gazed out the window at the large green oak tree's swaying gently in the wind, and the upper-class-men who had already finished their final classes. I bit down on my lip hard, the thoughts of leaving all this suddenly pouring into my head. The bell sounded echoing through the corridors and saving me from my thought.  
"All right class, that's it, I'll see you again after summer break" The teacher spoke cheerfully, dismissing us from class. Most of the class ran out the class room, bidding there farewells to others as if they were never going to see one another again. _They'll probably just be seeing each other again tomorrow or soon enough… At least they will see each other again…. _I let out a deep sigh, holding my head in my hands for a moment as I cleared out my thoughts. For a while I'd been transferring from Soul Society to the real world every day, it was tiring all the work, but It had never really bothered me in the past. Moving around so much meant I could see all the people in Soul Society and all my friends in the real world.

"Yuzuki~!" I suddenly had Ava's brown eyes staring into my own, "Yuzu! Let's go out somewhere…. We can play Football! And… I'll call up Brooke so she will come along too!"  
I nodded along to Ava's energetic shouts, being pulled from my desk and dragged in a run down the schools stairs before going out of the main entrance.  
"Ava wait…" I stopped myself, digging my heels into the ground "I'm sorry… I can't come out with you…. "I pulled my arm from her grip and turned away, "Meet me tomorrow by the Hotel near your house… I'll explain then" Without looking back I ran, ran away from that school that I would never return too.

I leant my back against the hotel entrance, waiting for Ava to arrive. How could I tell her I was leaving for Soul society? How I could I tell her she would forget all about me? _I can at least give her something that will remind her someone was once here…. She just won't know it was me…. I don't want to be forgotten…. _I wiped my eyes before the tears could flow out, the feeling that your closest friends are going to forget about you is a horrible one and I remember it well… I let my back slip down the wall as I grasped my head in my hands, my neatly tied back yellow hair getting scruffed on the wall as I slipped down it. I lifted my head, pulling my hand back and slapping myself across the face. I had to be strong, for Ava.  
As my brown eyed friend came running down the road I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my black jacket, holding tightly to an envelope.  
"Yuzu!" Ava came to a stop in front of me, bending over to pant, "I'm here!"  
"Ava…. Your favourite artist is in there…. On the 3rd floor" I pointed to the hotel door and forced a smile "And here's a present for you….Open it later" I brought my hand out of my pocket revealing a long rectangular envelope which I handed to Ava. As Ava took the envelope she gave me a quick glance,  
"Yuzu…. What's wrong?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side.  
"Tomorrow….. I'm leaving…." I told her slowly, avoiding all eye contact.  
"Leaving….?"  
"Yeah…."

"Why are you doing all this then? Trying to get me to forgive you?" Ava burst out,  
"No! It's not that…. It's just…"  
"Just what?"  
_Its just I've been transferred back to Soul Society where Shinigami live... We destroy hollows and as soon as i go back you'll forget me... Yeah...That's so believable_  
"Sorry…. I can't tell you….."  
"Is this why you left Japan? Because you can't tell anyone the truth?"  
I watched silently as Ava stormed away… _Because you'll forget me….And no matter what I try… Even if we meet again… You will never remember my face._

As night struck, I and the real world split ways, I stood in front of the Senkai gate belonging to my father with my black shinigami clothes on. My jacket was flung over my arm but as I walked through the Senkai gate I swung the jacket around, pulling my Haori over my shoulders with the lily of the valley symbol showing at the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was ominous as I stepped into the boundaries of Soul Society out of the Senkai Gate. Despite it being night when I left the real world the sky was a lively morning blue in Soul society, my green eyes squinting in the scorching sun. After taking in the surroundings of my true home I stepped back into reality remembering the first task of my return.  
"The Captains meeting..." I muttered under my breath deciding to use my Shunpo to get there in time. Using this speedy technique i bounced from different roofs of buildings in Soul Society, making it my journey much quicker so in no time at all I arrived at Headquarters. I stood outside the meeting room with the Captain Commander, Kiyoko Haruto, she seemed average height for an adult woman, maybe slightly taller, she wore her dark red hair tied back tightly with two bangs hanging down either side of her face. She had red markings over her forehead and a thin pipe in her mouth. Unlike the average Shinigami her clothes were Black and white and her Captains Haori had a red line looking similar to a belt. Despite being Captain Commander she still looked rather young, around the age of human woman in her mid-twenties, but it made her look more welcoming as a leader.

"Welcome back, Yuzuki" She nodded to me, speaking in the gentle voice of hers I had missed whilst being away. "We should enter now, The other Captains are waiting" Kiyoko quickly pulled on her tied back her, tightening it for neatness before opening the door and leader me into the Captain's meeting.  
The other Captains were already lined up in two columns, leaving a pathway in between for the Captain Commander to walk down. Kiyoko signalled for me to stop just before she walked through the aisle of Captains. On the left side of the room stood Captains of the 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th and 12th Squad. These being Sui-Feng, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. On the right stood the other Captains, Rojuro Otoribashi, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Kenpachi Zaraki and Jushiro Ukitake. Between Captain Rojuro and Captain Sajin was an empty space, the empty space left for the Captain of the 5th squad. A space left for me.  
As Kiyako, The captain commander, arrived at the front of the room she turned to us all,  
"I've called all the Captain's here to this meeting to welcome back the previous Captain of the 9th division as the New Captain of the 5th division, after her time away from Soul Society" The caption commander beckoned my forwards, "I am now officially announcing Yuzuki Akiko as the 5th divisions Captain" I shot a smile to the other Captain's, sparing a glance for the 10th divisions Silver haired Captain before taking my space in the column on the right.

The Captains left the room as the meeting drew to a close; I remained behind in the room to speak to the captain commander. I noticed the 10th division's captain pause for a minute before heading out the room.  
"Toshiro" I called over, walking towards him as he stopped, "I haven't seen you for a while"  
He nodded to me, "Welcome back Captain Yuzuki. But it's Captain Toshiro...Not Toshiro"  
I smiled to him, the two of us being around the same height "Can't you let me off, since we are both captains?"  
"I'll let Rangiku know you've returned" He replied, heading out of the meeting room.  
I turned back to the Captain Commander who was chuckling quietly,  
"That's Toshiro for you" She stood up and walked over to me as i sighed in reply.  
"Do you think you will be okay taking over the 5th Division?" She asked on a sudden serious note.  
"It will be fine, the squad may be wary of me at first due to what happened with the 9th division... And then some of them may still be loyal to Sosuke Aizen..." I paused for a moment to let out a sigh "It'll be difficult, but I can handle it"  
Kiyako placed a hand on my shoulder, "You really haven't changed at all have you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're still the same as when we first met, So, I want you to promise me one thing"  
"Okay, What is it?"  
"If you do come across any problems, make sure to tell me this time. Don't try and handle everything on your own"  
I nodded to Kiyako, "Okay... I promise. But if possible... I'd still like to train some more with you"  
"We can sort something out" She smiled gently before putting on her serious face again, "I'm sorry to speak about this so soon, but why - and how - did you leave the Royal Guard?"


	3. Chapter 3

The words of the captain commander echoed around the spacious room, although no-one around would be able to hear our conversation what happened with the Royal Guard (Or Squad 0) was still something I could tell no-one. In the worst case, for what I did there, my life could be taken.  
"Yuzuki!" Her words echoed again, "Tell me"  
"Sorry... Even as my friend and Sensei, even as the Captain Commander..." I closed my eyes, hesitant to finish my sentence "I can't tell you..."  
"What the hell did you do Yuzuki?" The corner of her lips turned downwards into a frown.  
"I'll tell you another time... Sorry Captain Commander... I must go and greet my Division"  
I turned, walking away from the Captain Commander without a word. Kiyoko just stared at me, despite the anger held in her voice I could feel the worry she was grasping onto. But it was unavoidable. Telling her, out of everyone, would have been the worst move possible.

Standing outside of my Divisions barracks I quickly wiped down my Haori with my hands, removing any excess dust from the journey. I wasn't particularly nervous about meeting Sosuke Aizen's division though a sense of awareness twinged with-in me as I entered. Division 5 has never had any Special duty, like most squads, but I always felt that Division 5 was Sosuke Aizen's first mistake. Undoubtedly he was a strong Captain but being so strong he had trained his squad to such an extent any other division would come into difficulty if put up against just half of his division. But, of course, his division work for Soul society. When entering the main room of the barracks I made sure to take in each face of my new members. '_These__ are the people I train, the people I protect. And if I fail to protect them, if they become corrupt it's my job to stop them _' I stood at the front of the room, hardly being able to see all the shinigami packed into the room due to my height, most of them actually being grown men anyway.  
I nodded my head down, "I'm the new Captain for this division, Yuzuki Akiko. I hope we can all get along and complete our work properly" Many of the shinigami stared at me, as if they were waiting for me to sing and dance for them, I simply smiled in return.  
"I understand that Sosuke Aizen let you down. I won't do that, you are my division and I shall fight for you." As I spoke these words I noticed my Vice-Captain for the first time, she had suddenly glued her eyes to the ground but they still looked distant. I took a step towards her, "Are you okay?"  
She looked up, with an obviously forced smile,  
"I'm fine! Please don't worry about me. I know Captain Sosuke isn't here anymore, I understand that..."

From that moment on I kept a close eye on my Vice-Captain. As I sat on the roof of the main barracks I mulled over her sentence, "Captain Sosuke..." I repeated quietly before narrowing my eyes, "Rangiku... I know your there..." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
"Captain... I thought I was well hidden" She pouted, "Where my breasts sticking out to much?"  
I shook my head and did a single handed face-palm, "Come with me for a moment... And just call my Yuzuki..."  
Rangiku nodded, following my into my Captain's quarters. As we arrived I dove my hands into a bag in the corner of the room,  
"I've got a lot to do right now... So could you give this to Toshiro when you see him?" I finally managed to pull out a large water-melon I had bought for him from the real world, handing it over to his Vice-Captain.  
"Yuzukiiii, you got the Captain a present but not me?" I sighed, chuckling at Rangiku's hint.  
"Of course... Of course... Maybe I should let you have this Sake?"  
"I knew you wouldn't forget about me" She suddenly pulled me tight into a hug,  
"That's enough..." I moved slightly, freeing myself and handing the Sake over as well.  
"Attention! Attention!" A black hell butterfly landed on my finger which I extended for its use, "Hollow spotted in District 64, East Rukongai. Division 5 is to take out the hollow and protect the area"  
"Sorry Rangiku, It seems I'm needed" I quickly bid farewell to the 10th divisions Vice-Captain as I grouped together my own Division and headed off to defeat the hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole area my Division was ordered to protect looked like a desert. A sand covered ground with no real importance. But during the 'mission' I realized I was clearly mistaken. As we arrived it seemed peaceful, so peaceful the wind didn't even blow. It was then I noticed the children still in the middle of the desert-like area, many of them panted as if they had been playing chase but others simply sat on the floor, frozen.  
"I...it'll be okay now! The Shinigami are here! They won't let the monster take this away from us!" A small looking boy at the front the group of children yelled out with a stick in his hand that was around the size of a small katana.  
My vice-captain shared the Young boys enthusiasm, Momo Hinamori seemed rather cheerful despite a hollow popping up with in Soul Society.

"There's meant to be a hollow round here... I don't doubt that, the children seem to have seen it, so where is it hiding?" I turned around to the 3rd Seat of my squad, "Keep a clo-" The presence of a hollow became clear in that moment, a large black hollow swaying over.  
"Menos..." I quickly used Shunpo to get in front of the children, "I want 10 of you to quickly get the children to safety and then report back to the Captain Commander. A Menos has managed to Infiltrate Soul Society!"  
"Yes! Captain!" 10 of my squad immediately grabbed the children and made there exit from the battle field. The moment the children were out of range I grabbed the hilt of my Zanpakuto, a strange pattern of Red, light blue, dark blue and white, and with my right hand I pulled it out from its sheath. From the corner of my eyes i could see some of the weaker members of my division struggling to stay standing as they felt my Reiatsu. Without a moment's notice my Zanpakuto sliced down through the Menos's mask and was re-sheathed. My sight shifted over to my Vice captain who's gaze had been fixed on me for the whole time, I went to go speak to her before I heard a shout.

"Captain! More Menos have appeared!"  
As I once again looked back to where the single Menos stood before being defeated and a hoard of Menos had emerged seemingly from no-where.  
'_Is this possible... Menos appearing from no-where in such numbers? _'Shaking my head i drew my Zanpakuto again, "Okay! Quickly split into small squads and take on the Menos! Don't let anyone be taken down!" The 5th division quickly followed my orders, rushing to take on the countless Menos that appeared before us. I charged forwards as well, aiming for Menos that one Shinigami had taken on by them self. The man in the shinigami uniform strangely looked at me, only turning around when our eyes met. His uniform was not that of the 5th division, it was the uniform of a Guard from the Underground prison.

My Shunpo came in handy as our katana's clashed, the guard barely owning the ability of a seated Shinigami. For the likes of him facing a captain would be certain death. As my unreleased weapon came down onto his shoulder another Zanpakuto deflected the blow.  
"Captain!" The vice Captains Zanpakuto pulled away from my own, "Let me handle this, help the rest with the Menos"  
My eyebrow rose above my right eye, although Momo Hinamori wasn't concentrating on me the slightest any more.  
"Okay. Thank you, Vice-Captain" I gave her a nod of approval, going back to my duty of defeating the Menos. But just before I allowed my weapon to slash through another Menos I couldn't help but see the subdued smile that appeared for a second on my Vice-Captains lips.


	5. Chapter 5

As the moon shone over Soul Society, I once again found myself sitting in the empty barracks of the 5th division upon the roof of the Captains quarters. The silence was rather calming at the late hour, all my division members having left hours ago. It pleased me that the division left in such high spirits after the successful battle with the Menos, injuries stayed to a minimal and all of them were minor enough for the 4th Division to take care of in an instant. Even though the day went so well for my team it still pained me to sleep with such thoughts on my mind from my Vice-Captain. Did she realize I saw her smile so discretely? Probably not...  
' _I'm sure the Captain Commander will call me over in the morning to report on the Menos... I could let her know about the Vice-Captain, but I don't know enough myself yet _' I moved my arms back, and leant back using them to hold me up as my eyes became stuck watching the night sky.

"Morning Captain!" I smiled down as the sun rose and the members of the 5th division began entering the barracks. After it seemed the majority of the division had arrived I made my way inside.  
'_It seems the Vice Captain isn't here..._ ' "Third Seat Shuuka, Would you mind watching over everyone whilst I go report to the Captain Commander?"  
"Sure, Captain! But...It's not about the Menos, is it?"  
"Hmmm, what do you mean?"  
"Well... The Vice Captain already reported in... I though she told you"  
"Are you being serious?" I spoke my words slightly to fast in a raised voice, causing the majority of people to turn my way, "Ehm... Sorry... Do you know where she is now?"  
Shuuka tilted his head as he watched me, "I think, Captain, the Vice-Captain was headed towards the 10th divisions' barracks earlier"  
"Okay... Shuuka, Thanks for that..." I nodded to him and opened the barracks door, "Your in charge for a while!"

' _If she's heading over to Toshiro's base say something... The last thing I want is Toshiro against me _' I used my Shunpo to reach the destination faster, quickly arriving in front of the 10th Divisions barracks. Either side of the entrance to the barracks stood a shinigami.  
"Captain Yuzuki!" One shouted, bowing his head down quickly, "Can I help you?" I took a few steps closer to the shinigami and asked him about what I'd heard, "Has my Vice-Captain been here recently?"  
"She just left, she was only here for a moment though"  
"Thanks, I owe you one for this" I smiled to the man before setting off again. '_I'll have to trace her Reiatsu_ ' I halted in my tracks, shutting over my eyes to aid my concentration. "Found her" The moment I located her Reiatsu it began moving faster than before, though not towards the barracks or any barracks, it was heading towards a highly restricted area in Seireitei.

Her Reiatsu stopped its movement as she reached the start of the restricted zone, just for a fraction of a second her Reiatsu fluctuated slightly; it was so slight anyone without proper Reiatsu tracking ability wouldn't feel it. I waited for a moment, still she didn't move. I glanced around quickly to check no-one was following me and as I deemed it clear I accelerated making sure to keep moving towards Momo Hinamori's location.  
"Captain... What are you doing here?" An innocent voice pierced through my ears "Snap! Tobiume" A straight looking weapon with two jutte like prongs came flying through the air towards my head.  
I ducked down to dodge the blade, unsheathing my own Zanpakuto which immediately clashed with that of my Vice-Captain.  
"Way of destruction 31: Red fire cannon!" Momo's hand shot up, being inches away from my chest.  
"Way of destruction 31: Red fire cannon" I quickly copied the spell the counter that of my Vice Captain's, and as the two fiery balls collided a small explosion occurred sending smoke hurtling around my foe and I. I used my left hand to wipe off some dust from the explosion before lunging at the shadowy figure of my enemy. A cold gust of wind blew through our battle field, the sound of clashing metal echoed as two Zanpakuto forced against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Each individual muscle in my body tensed up and froze that moment, even my eyes could only stare into one place. I was unable to move in the slightest, even a twitch felt impossible as I stared in the face of Toshiro Hitsugaya with his Zanpakuto drawing close to my face. He stopped just before my flesh and his sword were able to collide.  
"What are you doing, Yuzuki!" He yelled in my face, as more smoke cleared I noticed his free hand placed out in front of Momo Hinamori.  
I clenched my teeth, breaking out my frozen state, "Toshiro!" I quickly sheathed my weapon, "My Vice-Captain made the first attack, that's all there is too it!"  
"Don't mess around with me" His words were colder than ice, bluntly killing every part of me "If your anything like Aizen, If you lay another hand on her, I will rip the flesh off your bones and make sure your alive to feel the pain of it" His glare was fixed on me for only a second longer, he used his Shunpo to move away from me with my Vice-captain at his side. A second later I fell to my knees, realizing my worst nightmare had just come true.

A week passed since the incident, my Vice-captain still kept coming to the barracks but the two of us barely even exchanged glances. No-one else with-in the division seemed to notice it, still carrying out my orders as per usual. Within this time not even a word from Toshiro or Rangiku reached my ears. The thoughts of Toshiro looking at me as he did kept reappearing in my head, even as I closed my eyes to sleep his words echoed through my brain. It was like death to go through such torture over and over. The barracks was actually quieter than usual today, nothing particularly important was ordered so I once again spent my time sat above my Captains Quarters. My head perked up as a foreign Reiatsu neared, a Reiatsu of a person not from my division.  
"Ah... Captain Yuzuki... Ehm... Captain Jushiro Ukitake would like to request you to visit us at our, the 13th Divisions, barracks" Rukia's strange formality rang out as a joke in my ears, although I had no feeling of laughter.  
"Mhm, I'll come along later" I replied standing up, "I'll be along in a bit"

After leaving the 3rd seat of my division in charge I headed out of the barracks and through Seireitei towards the barracks of the 13th squad. It was a pain to me, having spirit power meaning getting hungry, although my body refused to eat any of it with Toshiro's words still circulating. I paused as my stomach rumbled again, but I was right outside of the 13th division's barracks,  
' _Strange... Don't they usually have Shinigami guarding the entrance? _' I shrugged and continued on towards the gates.  
"I've got you... Captain Yuzuki..." A soft sounding voice whispered into my ear sending a chill down my spine, but before the chill could fade a Zanpakuto was thrust into me from behind and my blood dripped onto the floor. As I turned the culprit had already vanished from my sight, despite this it was obvious to me and a shot a small smile over the Captain of the 10th squad who was watching in shock,  
"So... I had to do this... to get you to notice me..." My words became weaker as I took a step towards him "To...sh...-ro" Whether it was due to my wound, hunger or tiredness my body hit the cold floor... in silence.


End file.
